Illusions
Illusions (イリュージョンズ) *Tag Team of The Alphabet and Master Shuffle About The Illusions are featured within the preliminary battle royale of the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament in Kinnikuman Nisei. They are formed of two competitors: The Alphabet and Master Shuffle. They fight several teams within the match, but are ultimately defeated by the Five Disasters and are disqualified from the main tournament. Story They are introduced as a team in Team #9. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 A battle royale is announced to whittle down the teams to those that will participate in the main tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 After Robin Mask is attacked by the Carpet Bombings, his team - The Illusions - decide to take advantage of Robin's distraction and attack him in turn. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 37 He delivers a series of kicks to Robin, who huddles on the floor, but one of Master Shuffle's attacks knocks Robin into the sub ring. Master Shuffle disassembles his body, which allows him to line up his cards like a bridge between the two rings, and uses a Big Card Wave to allow The Alphabet to cross between the two rings and engage in a Big Wave Attack. The Alphabet uses uses this to deliver a Big Card Attack. This knocks down Robin Mask with the force of his rolling body. Terry the Kid manages to save Robin just in time, by kicking The Alphabet away, just as The Alphabet tried to impale him with the "A" on his head. This angers The Alphabet, who shifts his letters to spell "KILL". Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 The letters on his arm shift to "PUNCH", and he attacks with a Kill Punch techniques. Kid dodges these attacks, managing to kick Alphabet in his face. Master Shuffle attacks Robin Mask with a Big Foot attack, but Robin dodges and counters with a Flying Neck Breaker. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 Later during the battle royale, the Illusions fight against the Hell's Bears with a seeming advantage over them. The Illusions then attack the Five Disasters. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 40 They throw the Five Disasters into the sub ring with Dragon Suplexes, before Master Shuffle uses Shuffle Body and follows with a Big Card Wave to help the Alphabet switch rings once again, but Lightning climbs on the card-bridge from the opposite end at the same time as the Alphabet. This causes a Reverse Big Card Wave, and knocks the Illusions onto the canvas. The Alphabet is caught with a Hurricanrana by Lightning. Thunder attacks Master Shuffle with a German Suplex, while Lightning Power-Bombs the Alphabet onto Master Shuffle's chest at the same time. This causes Master Shuffle to catch on fire. Master Shuffle's charred corpse lies prone on the canvas. After Master Shuffle is burned alive, Thunder grabs The Alphabet by his head and traps him in a familiar stance, which leads to Lightning attacking with a Death Watch Branding technique. This causes him to collapse with substantial bleeding, while his letters fall from his body, and he is disqualified from the battle royale. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 40 Thunder starts to stamp at the Alphabet's head, when he sees he is still breathing. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 41 When Lightning gets blood on him, he stamps on the Alphabet's face and murders him. Career Record Win/Loss Record (Tag-Team) * X Five Disasters 'Gallery' Illusions.gif Trivia * Submitted by: 'Ken Hiroshima (30) of Hiroshima Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 35 'References Category:Tag Teams